Shall We Dance?
by puravidaloco
Summary: Spock discovers one of Captain Kirk's more surprising talents. No slash! Mild Spock/Uhura. Enjoy!


In which, Spock discovers a talent of Captain Kirk's.

-8-8-8

"Spock!"

The Vulcan first officer of the _USS Enterprise_ raised an eyebrow as he turned to respectfully face his Captain, James T. Kirk.

"Yes, Captain?" he replied calmly, his hands clasped behind his back.

"_This is boring!"_ Kirk hissed, pulling at the neck of his dress uniformed in a fidgety and annoyed manner.

"You find this excursion to be less than entertaining, Captain?", Spock quipped, "I was under the impression that you enjoyed a 'night on the town'"

Kirk frowned and stepped forward so he was standing next to Spock, still tugging on the collar of his dress uniform. "_This_ is not a night on the town. _This _is prison."

Spock turned, facing the ballroom again. The Andorian Ball was a yearly Federation event, and as the _Enterprise _was the Starfleet flagship, both Captain and crew were required to attend. Spock casually surveyed the room, looking for the rest of the crew. Mr. Scott and Mr. Sulu seemed to be goading Ensign Chekov into some sort of drinking game. McCoy was speaking amicably to a group of Andorian males. His eyes finally found Lieutenant Uhura. Nyota was speaking with some of the Andorian elders, her long golden dress perfectly complementing her lean body. As Spock drank in the view, she turned, here eyes finding his across the room, a bright smile lighting up her beautiful face. He felt his own lips quirk as he gave her a quick nod.

"Really Spock, could you two stop making goo-goo eyes at eachother for two whole seconds?" Kirk said, his sharp voice cutting across the moment. Spock raised an eyebrow and turned his head towards the Captain. "To what are you referring when you use the term…"

"_Tara_…" Kirk breathed suddenly. Spock stopped short, momentarily annoyed at being interrupted, but quickly forgot the annoyance as he laid eyes on the Andorian woman standing in front of them.

She was tall, thin, and very beautiful. Her blue skin shone like sapphire, her dark eyes were wide and intense. Her white hair fell in long sheets down her back. The silver dress she was wearing sparkled.

She stopped in front of Kirk with a smile. "James T. Kirk.," she purred "It has been a long time." She smiled and extended her hand. Kirk took it, kissing the back of it gently before he straightened up and replied "Tara, I really never expected to see you again. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to travel…"

The Andorian woman smiled wistfully. "I did travel, for a time. Unfortunately all of us have to settle down sometimes. You know Jim, take on some responsibility. I see you have gone the same route. Captain of a Starship…I can hardly believe it." She laughed tossing her long hair.

Kirk smiled, but before he could reply Spock's curiosity got the better of him. "May I inquire as to how you two are acquainted?" he cut in quickly to the conversation

The Andorian woman raised an eyebrow, turning to face Spock without a smile. "And you are?"

Spock stiffened. "I apologize. I was merely curious. I am called Spock. I serve on the _Enterprise _as First Officer."

She relaxed and her smile returned. "Spock. Yes, Jim and I knew eachother, a long time ago. He was a traveler, visiting the planet and I was in high education at the time. We enjoyed a long month together." At this she reached forward, brushing her fingers across the Captain's arm with a smile.

Jim grinned at her, bouncing with a sort of boyish delight. "Boy did we party! Remember that time…"

He suddenly stopped. Both their heads turned, listening to the music, which had switched from quiet Beethoven, to an upbeat form of music that was unfamiliar to Spock. Jim's face split into a wide grin as he looked up at Tara, who was also smiling. He held out his hand to her with a little bow. "Shall We Dance?"

To Spock's utter surprise Tara nodded eagerly, taking the Captain's hand and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. Spock followed, his curiosity piqued. He had been unaware before this moment that the Captain had any sort of dancing ability.

Spock watched the pair as they moved gracefully out onto the floor. The music rose to crescendo, and suddenly Jim and Tara were moving around eachother, dancing with a passion and fire that utterly astounded the Vulcan First Officer. Jim was light on his feet as he spun the beautiful Andorian woman. Their eyes remained locked on eachother as they stepped together, their bodies seeming to meld into one before Jim suddenly sent her spinning out away from him again. By this time a crowd had gathered around the dance floor, where the pair was alone. Many were pointing and smiling, pleased and excited by the display.

Spock heard a familiar voice to his left snort in derisive laughter. "_Of course_ it's Jim."

Spock turned and looked at Doctor McCoy, who was shaking his head as he watched the sinuous movements of the dancing pair.

"Excuse me, Doctor?" Spock said, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the CMO.

"What, you didn't know Jim could salsa dance? It's one of his favorite tricks to get the ladies." Bones replied, staring back at Spock.

Spock turned his eyes back to the pair, trying to suppress a smile. _Of course_, he thought, _its the Captain_.


End file.
